


Shake For Me Baby

by SmallishWormMasterOfTheUniverse



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bad Eyesight, Fruit, Handcuffs, M/M, Stripping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-13
Updated: 2015-05-13
Packaged: 2018-03-30 10:40:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3933670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmallishWormMasterOfTheUniverse/pseuds/SmallishWormMasterOfTheUniverse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean Winchester and Castiel would be happy if they never had to see each other again. Unfortunately they are strippers in the same nightclub, dancing side by side for the audience's maximum pleasure. Extra unfortunately, the handcuffs they are using seem to have gone a little...haywire.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shake For Me Baby

Dean and Cas were dancing side by side on stage, mostly naked. Everybody watching them was hooting and hollering. Suddenly Cas turned to Dean. "Hey Dean," he said, holding up a pair of handcuffs, "these handcuffs seem to have gone a little...haywire."  
"Let me see 'em", said Dean. He examined the handcuffs, still dancing. "I see your problem," he finally said. "This isn't handcuffs. It's a pair of eyeglasses."  
"A what?"  
"A pair of eyeglasses."  
"Oh."

...

 

It was later into the evening now, and Dean and Cas were on break. Overcome by the heady sensations of their shared dance, they were making out against a wall. "God, Cas," moaned Dean, thrusting his hips, "you have no idea how much I f***ing hate you."  
"Oh, you hate me?" Cas moaned back, breathing heavily. "Well whatever you've got that's poking me in my hip is telling me different."  
"There's nothing of mine poking into your hip." Dean growled.  
"Well then what is this?" Cas asked, squeezing the bulge. Dean pushed his hand away and reached into his own pocket.  
"Oh, those are just my eyeglasses," he said.  
"Your what?"  
"Do you not understand the word eyeglasses?"  
"No I do I just didn't know you have glasses."  
"Yeah, I've got 20/120 vision."  
"Is that good or bad?"  
"Well I can't see for shit so I'm guessing it's bad."  
"At least you don't have glaucoma. That's where you get a bunch of gunk in your eye and it squishes down on your optic nerve until you can't see anymore. My grandpa had it and he went blind. And once he stabbed a guy. That was before he was all the way blind but he said he was blind so he could bring this weird giant dog into movie theaters. And this guy hit his dog so he knifed him in the stomach and the guy died. So he brought the body over to our house and we had to dismember it and we cut the guy's balls off and tied them to a balloon and let it go."  
"You and who else?"  
"My brother Lucifer."  
"Oh."

...

Later they had hate sex on a bare mattress.

**Author's Note:**

> Title might be from a Led Zeppelin song. Also I was so excited to write this that my teeth are still chattering even though I'm wearing a sweater.


End file.
